Potara Goku
Potara Goku 'is the Potara Earring Fusion of Goku (Buu Saga) and Goku (Cell Saga). Fusion Goku's time limit ran out. Buull, who is now at Full Power, was just laughing at them. They had no choice, but to use the Potara Earrings! Goku gave the earring to Goku. They fused into the ultimate warrior known as... 'Main Techniques Energy-based techniques *'Kamehameha x10 - '''Ten times stronger than a Kamehameha. **'Super Kamehameha x10 - Ten times stronger than a Super Kamehameha. **'Kaio-Ken Kamehameha x30 '- A combination of Kaio-ken x30 and the Kamehameha. **'True Kamehameha x4 - '''Four times stronger than a True Kamehameha, which is stronger than a Super Kamehameha. **'True Double Kamehameha - 'A two-handed kamehameha, four times stronger than a Double Kamehameha. (Not combined) **'True Instant Kamehameha/True Warp Kamehameha -''' Charging a Super Kamehameha combined with Instant Transmisson. *'Universal Spirit Bomb '- A much larger and more powerful version of the Super Spirit Bomb. It is powered by every living thing in the universe. Speed and movement techniques *'Kaio-ken x30 '- Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed 30 times. Other techniques *'True Dragon Fist '- Four times stronger than a Super Dragonfist, and instead of a golden dragon, a fire-engulfed red dragon appears. **'''Double Super Dragon Fist '-' Goku delivers two punches that cause an explosion, summoning two golden dragons to either suffocating the enemy and disintegrate with them, or devour them. It is four times stronger than Dragon Fist. *'Super Dragon Crush - '''Four times stronger than Dragon Break. *'Super Dragon Strike - Four times stronger than Dragon Smash. *'Kaio-ken Attack x20 - '''Fourteen times stronger than Kaio-ken Attack. *'Super Meteor Burst - 'Four times stronger than Meteor Blast. *'Solar Combonation - 'Ten times stronger than Meteor Combination *'Super Regeneration - 'Regenerates the user four times faster than normal Regeneration. *'Super Dragon Punish - 'Four times stronger than Dragon Smash; A combonation of Super Warp Kamehameha and True Dragon Fist. 'Transformations *'Kaio-ken x30 - '''Multiplies user's power by 30 (Can stack on top of other transformations depending on what transformation it is) *'Super Saiyan - Multiplies user's power by 50 *'Super Saiyan 2 - '''Multiplies user's power by 100 *'Super Saiyan 3 - 'Mutliplies user's power by 400 'Power Level *'Base: '''300,000,000,000,000,000 (300 Quadrillion) *'Kaio-ken x30: 9,000,000,000,000,000,000 (9 Quintillion) *'Super Saiyan: '''15,000,000,000,000,000,000 (15 Quntillion) *'Super Saiyan 2: '30,000,000,000,000,000,000 (30 Quintillion) *'Super Saiyan 3: '120,000,000,000,000,000,000 (120 Quintillion) *'Super Kaioken x15: '225,000,000,000,000,000,000 (225 Quintillion) *'Super Kaioken 2 x12: 360,000,000,000,000,000,000 (360 Quintillion) *'Super Kaioken 3 x7: '''840,000,000,000,000,000,000 (840 Quintillion) 'Trivia' *Created by Demaunic 'Story (Continued)''' Read this before reading the story: Fusion Story The two warriors fuse together and a bright light appears, as soon as they fuse, they walk out of the light. "Hey, I think I will call myself... Kogu! Nvm, doesn't sound as bad as Ukog, but I'm still stayin' with Goku. Anyways, I'm here to kill you!" Buull stares in fear and backs away a little Goku then lifts one finger and Buull gets vaporized completely. "Now I'm sure he's gone." Trunks' eyes are widen at the immense power Goku is releasing. "Your... power... is incredible!" Goku chuckles as Trunks hops into his time machine, waving good-bye and dissapearing into the sky. Category:Fusions Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fan Made Fusions Category:Potara Earring Fusions Category:Potara Earring Fusion Category:Saiyan Fusions